


You Know Me Too Well

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Spencer take a road trip together after three months of dating. (Part Three of a Four Part Summer Writing Contest)</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Me Too Well

You had been dating your colleague, Dr. Spencer Reid, for nearly three months. Since the last day you took off, which was coincidentally the same day he’d asked you out, the team hadn’t received another day off. You both had nearly three weeks of days off, so you told Spence to request for two weeks and pack comfortable warm clothes. However, you refused to tell him where you were taking him. You wouldn’t even tell him if you were flying or driving or how far you were traveling.

“Come on, Y/N!” he whined. “You’re killing me. I wanna know where we’re going. I need to know!”

“Not a chance, babe,” you retorted. “I want it to be a surprise. I’ve been planning this for two weeks.” You laughed as you heard him groan on the other side of the phone. “I’ll pick you up in the morning and we’ll make our way to our first stop.”

——————————————————————————————

Spencer continued to badger you about where you were going, but you wouldn’t give in.

“Please, Y/N!” he griped. “You know I hate not knowing things. It makes me uncomfortable. I like facts!” He was fiddling with his fingernails. He couldn’t sit still if his life depended on it.

You snorted as you put the key in the ignition, “Alright, I’ll take some pity on you.” You looked toward the passenger seat and his eyes were as wide as a puppy’s. “I won’t tell you where we are going specifically, but I will tell you our first stop is in Kentucky.”

For the next seven hours, your dorky boyfriend tried to name anything he could think of in the state of Kentucky. You were nearly there. “Is it the Louisville Slugger Museum?” he asked swinging his arms like a bat.

You chuckled. “Hon, do you really think our first vacation together would begin with me taking you to something involving sports?”

He raised his eyebrows, “I guess not. Well, I guess that rules out the National Corvette Museum, since I’m not that into cars.

“Nope,” you exclaimed, loving that you’d stumped him for nearly 7 hours. 

You pulled onto the road where your first stop was and his eyes grew wide. As you drove into the parking lot, he looked at you. “How is it that we’ve only been dating for three months and you know me so well?” he said looking up at the sign for the Vent Haven: Ventriloquist Museum.

“Well, I kind of like you a lot, and you know, I am a profiler,” you tittered. “We had that case a while back and when ventriloquy came up you looked like you were in your element, like you couldn’t find out enough about it, so I figured this would be a safe bet.”

He looked at you in awe, “It’s amazing,” he said grabbing your hand. "You know me too well.”

——————————————————————————————

You’d barely spoken to each other while you walked through the museum. He was too busy taking everything in. He didn’t want to leave and it was almost too cute to handle, but you wanted to get a good night’s sleep at the hotel you booked before you had to be on the road again.

The next morning you were on your way to the next stop, which was the City Museum in St. Louis, Missouri. You decided to tell Spence what your next stop was and when you’d told him he practically screamed. “You mean to tell me we are going to the FUNHOUSE MUSEUM?!”

Your head flipped back as you matched his excitement, “Yes! The museum where adults can hide in cubbyholes and slide down slides! We get to act like giant babies!” He pumped his fists up in the air, too excited to contain himself.

——————————————————————————————

You didn’t think it was possible to have that much fun, but as you left the City Museum, you both had the biggest smiles plastered on your faces. Over the course of the next five days, you made your way to the World’s Largest Ball of Twine in Kansas, which he’d expressed an interest in for the sole purpose of taking a picture with it; the Four Corners Monument in Colorado, which you figured he’d enjoy, but was really for you. You wanted to say you could be in four places at the same time. And finally, the Hole N’ the Rock in Moab, Utah, which was a giant house carved into the side of a cliff. That just looked fucking cool.

As you made your way to your last planned stop, Spence looked spent. In a good way, but spent nonetheless. “Where are we going now?” he asked, resting his head against the headrest, “We seem to be close to my home.”

You looked at him with hope - hope that he wouldn’t be mad at you for this unschedule stop. “Well, that’s where we are going? We’re on our way to Bennington,” you spoke barely above a whisper. “I knew we wanted to go on a trip together, but I didn’t want you to miss out on some time with your mom. I know how much you miss her and that you want to see her more than you do.” At that point, you pulled into a parking spot and he pulled you in for a kiss.

“Thank you, Y/N,” he breathed. “I can’t thank you enough. And I can’t think of a better time to introduce my mom to the woman I love.”

You breathed a sigh of relief. “I love you too, Spence,” you proclaimed, grabbing his collar and pulling him in for another kiss. “Now, let’s go so I can meet your mom.”


End file.
